1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to media cartridges for use in data storage libraries.
2. Background Art
Media cartridges can be used in data storage libraries to house a variety of data storage media element types including magnetic, optical and the like. Media cartridges must provide the media element protection from its environment (handling, contamination, etc.) before, during and after it is transported into and out of active usage. Furthermore the cartridge must accommodate this active usage by providing the read-write mechanisms associated with the media usage direct access to the media. Access is typically accomplished in a variety of ways including sliding/pivoting doors, ports, sections and the like. The conflicting requirements for media element protection along with ready access pose significant challenges to media cartridge design.
Some types of media elements are particularly susceptible to degraded performance arising from contamination within their environment. Contamination can impair the media's functionality including read and write function, stored data integrity, and operational lifetime. Contamination can take many forms but particulate, gaseous and electromagnetic radiation (hereafter termed “radiation”) are the most common. For example, it is well known that the close operating tolerances between many magnetic media and their associated read/write transducers make them susceptible to damage from particulate contaminants. Some optical media (particularly holographic optic media) are very susceptible to damage from radiation exposure in the form of light.
From the media cartridge perspective, contamination can have both external and internal sources. External sources tend to be environmentally borne, the wear or aging of the media cartridge's internal parts and media element itself can create an internal source of contamination. Although appropriate design and choice of materials can mitigate many internal sources, external sources remain a risk to media functionality
What is needed is a system and method to provide a media cartridge for media element(s) that accommodates the requirements for both ready access to the media element while providing the element with environmental handling and contamination protection.